YJ Poets
by NillieJackson007
Summary: One-shots (maybe even two-shots) of the team being poets, for humorous purposes of course. Each chapter will feature an original poem, then edited to satisfy our favourite YJ characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Uh this is just a fan fiction that will include poems that I'm pretty sure that can be related to YJ characters. This poem is an** **original, so yeah. In this story, it's set in the first season of YJ, before Robin became Nightwing.**

Wally: Hey Dick.

Dick: Wha?

Wally: I found some creative writing that refers to you.

Dick: Oh really? What is it?

Wally: It's a poem. It's called...From Grace We Fall.

Dick: Uh, man, I'm not Christian. I'm Romani.

Wally: I know. It's just it has some references to you.

Dick: Uh, ok. Show me.

Wally: Here it is, bro. Enjoy!

Dick: You're sounding like I should regret my choice.

Wally: *mutters darkly* Wouldn't you like to know?

 **(A/N** **Below, is the** **poem. Enjoy. ;) )**

From Grace we fall,

All but some stand tall,

Lonely, they say.

Languid, they say.

I don't understand at all.

Nevertheless, I shall continue, this perilous journey,

God help us all.

From Grace we fall again,

Roaming the world as it ends.

Oh, how we wish we were prepared.

Must we fight this war?

Good Lord; help us from afar?

Regret the day it started.

Again, we must be parted.

Can God even help us now?

Ever doomed, ever failed, we fall from Grace again.

Dick: ...

Dick: Bro.

Wally: What?

Dick: How does this even refer to me?

Wally: You're Satan.

Dick: Ahhh. I guess I should've seen that coming. Then again, no one can understand what goes on in that wacko brain of yours.

Wally: I'll take that as a compliment.

Dick: It's the only way you would take it. So, how exactly does it refer to Satan?

Wally: It talks about how an angel falls from heaven and that's the story of Satan.

Dick: Once again, I should've known.

Wally: Hey Dick! I just realised something. We should totally substitute the God and Lord parts in the poem with Batman! That would make it even more relatable for you.

Dick: OMG! YAAAAAASSSSSSS! Then, we can send the poem to all of JLA! Man, I can't even imagine Batman's face when he finds out. This would be the ultimate payback for Bruce. He ate all of Alfred's cookies last night.

Wally: Oh, no he didn't!

Dick: Oh, yes. He did.

Wally: He has committed the unthinkable! We need to start this prank straight away!

Dick: You're telling me. Ok, so I've finished writing the edited poem now.

Wally: Whoa! How did you finish it so fast?

Dick: I was bored, KF. I was legit hacking the Pentagon for the fifth time in a row. There's a certain amount of times you can hack it, after that, it just gets plain boring.

Wally: I'll, uh, just take your word for that. Soo, how are we looking?

Dick: Sexy, but like it's not like we're trying too hard.

Dick: Like, sure, we're trying, but it's almost effortless.

Wally: Yeah, I know right?!

Wally: 'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!'

Dick: 'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!'

Wally: 'CHECK IT OUT! CHECK IT OUT!'

Dick: 'WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, YEAH!'

Wally: 'WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, YEAH!'

Dick: Oh, dammit. Bruce is now asking why I'm singing, and 'We're Sexy And We Know It' at that.

Wally: Quick, make yourself not look suspicious.

Dick: What? Are you saying I'm normally suspicious? Not cool, dude!

Wally: Noooo. It's just you're a tad creepy, especially with that cackle of yours.

Dick: Oh! The cackle is offended. *mutters quietly* There, there, precious. At least, I appreciate you.

Dick: Goddammit. He's on the stairs now.

Wally: Look adorable. Pull out the puppy eyes.

Dick: Here goes nothing.

Wally: Good luck, bro. Godspeed.

 **5** **Minutes Later:**

Dick: Thank God. He's gone. I repeat, the Batman has gone.

Wally: Whoa, there! I really thought you were a goner!

Dick: Bro, for singing that song? Nah. Bruce just asked why and I said Wally. And then he understood.

Wally: Wait...just saying my name explains everything to Bats?

Dick: Yup. It was a typical Wally idea.

Wally: Thanks, bro. I now know whose side you're really on.

Dick: Hey, just saying the truth. I'm a truther. Or would it be unliar?

Wally: Dude, you need to stop killing the English language. It's been hurt enough. So, can you actually show me the final version of the poem?

Dick: Yup. I've changed a few things to make it totally 'Batman'.

From Mount Justice we fall,

All but some stand tall,

Once again, we save the day.

Once again, we pray.

Revenge brings no good.

Nevertheless, I shall continue, my dark brooding,

Batman help us all.

From Mount Justice we fall again,

Roaming the bat cave till the end.

Oh, how we wish for happiness.

Must we fight?

Dark Batman; help us from afar?

Regret the day it started.

Again, we must fight, this never ending fight.

Can Batman even help us now?

Ever doomed, ever failed, we fall from Mount Justice again.

Wally: LMAO! So typical of Batsy! Oh, and the 'dark brooding' part? Genius!

Dick: *smiles smugly* I know. This prank has our names written all over it.

Wally: Yeah, I know right? So when are we gonna do it?

Dick: Tonight. The League members will check it tonight and call a League meeting tomorrow, requesting Batman's presence.

Wally: Ohhh, you're good. You sure Batsy will come?

Dick: I'll take care of that. I ain't called The Boy Wonder for nothing.

Wally: True, that, dude, true that.

Dick: I'll send it out to everyone at 8 pm, sharp. Be ready, KF. The show is about to start.

Wally: I'll make us popcorn while I wait. I can just tell this is gonna be good.

 **At 8:01pm, exactly:**

(Phone call conversation between Superman and Batman)

Batman's phone started ringing,

Nananana...

Nananana...

Nananana...

Nananana...

BATMAN!

(Batman finally picks up the phone, but not before cursing Robin.)

Batman: Superman. What do you want?

Superman: Well, hello to you too, Batman.

Batman: It's beside the point. I need to talk to Robin about my ring tone now. So. Hurry. Up.

Superman: Did he change it to The Batman theme song?

Batman: Yes, but back to my first question?

Superman: Good lad. He has such good humour.

Batman: Superman. NOW.

Superman: Ok.

Superman: Umm...well, I, and the rest of the League, were wondering why you had sent an email containing your debut poem, 'Dark Brooding'?

Batman: ...

Superman: Uh, would you want to talk about this tomorrow at the meeting? There's no rush. At all. Batman: ...

Batman: Yes. Tomorrow, we'll discuss it. Goodnight Superman.

Superman: You too, Bruce. Go easy on him, will you?

*Call Disconnected*

"I can't make any promises, Clark. He has it coming. Big time." Batman muttered darkly, to himself.

"ROBIN!"

 **A/N: I hope** **you** **enjoyed** **reading** **this** **fanfic, as** **much as I did when I wrote it. This is my first fanfic, so constructive** **criticism is** **welcome,** **but praise and** **encouragement** **would** **be greatly appreciated. Please, please, please, REVIEW so** **I know if you like it or not. Also, PM/review if you would** **like me to** **continue this, with** **different YJ characters of** **course. PM me, if you have any prompts for me, as I would like to continue this, but only if you guys review! Review, Follow, Favourite, guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of their characters. If I did, you would definitely know.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Nillie** **Jackson** **007**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup guys. I'm back! This chapter will include a poem that relates to Artemis and Miss Martian. But mainly Artemis, coz Miss M won't be included in this, so yeah. The chapter will include Wally writing a poem to Artemis, and purposely leaving it behind at the cave. Artemis finds it, and realises it's written to her. She is then out for revenge. But, nothing ever goes to plan when super heroes are involved, do they? This chapter is not gonna be dark and depressing, trust me. It's gonna be full of helluva amount of humour. This is in Season 1, just after they ALL (coz you know, Robin is a hacker and everything, plus a bat, so he knows all. Even before everyone else.) find out Artemis' secret.**

 **My answers to people's reviews are in the bottom A/N, as some of you peeps probably want to start reading now. So, sorry for the long A/N at the start, but it was so you guys understood what's happening in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: As mentioned by Princess3Isabelle in her review, I don't own any characters from Young Justice or Young Justice itself, because I wouldn't have cancelled Season 3. I would've been dead by now if I did own it.**

Wally grinned. Usually, that would indicate something bad was going to happen. This time was no different. He ran around the cave until he found the supplies he needed. Never has a pen and paper looked deadlier in the hands of a certain speedster. He set to work.

 **Three Hours Later:**

 **Artemis' Thoughts but Third Person POV:**

'Recognised. Artemis: B07'

The archer walked into the quiet cave. Her eyes narrowed. Suspicious. It was never quiet. She walked into the kitchen, where a scribbled note lay on top of the counter. It had the distinct writing of Kid Flash. She sighed, might as well find out what he got up to this time. He better have not dyed her spare suits pink or red again, because he thought she was Cupid, Artemis thought. Though, it was something Robin would do as well. She smirked and began to read the note.

 _Hey Precious!_

She growled. Oh, he was in for it. Big time.

 _Now, your fellow teammate was bored in the cave, until a stroke of genius struck me. And yes, it's possible for me to have genius moments. The results of this stroke, was a creative piece I composed myself. Enjoy!_

 **(A/N: Once again, the poem is an original. So yeah, below is the poem.)**

 _Fake nieces,_

 _Aren't so nice._

 _They have secrets,_

 _And many lies._

 _They say they're someone,_

 _When they're really not._

 _An illusion,_

 _To disguise someone who rots._

 _They say one thing,_

 _When it's really the other._

 _Like an iceberg, ready to tip, at any moment,_

 _They float along the never ending sea of lies._

 _Be careful what you say,_

 _Because one day they shall find out,_

 _That you, of all people,_

 _Are a fake._

Huh? Wait...he couldn't possibly be talking about her connections, could he? But anything was possible, especially with Wally. Ugh, she thought, this moron is driving me crazy.

 _I can tell this is most certainly driving you crazy. But don't worry, it's just a joke! A harmless one...yeah, a harmless joke, not meant to offend anyone in particular. Heheheh. I'm kinda regretting this now, but I can't refuse a dare, especially one from a Bat. He said I had to insult you. And I was like, "Dude, I do that on a daily basis." Robin's reply was, "Insult her in a different way. Remember, I'll be watching you. So, remember what's at stake."_

Sheesh, Artemis thought. Robin is good. He knows his dares.

 _When Robin gives you a dare, you do it. Especially with my consequences in play. Like seriously. So, I was like, let's get creative, literally. And this is what I came up with! And sooo, don't kill me, will you? I need to be alive for my dare to be completed. Have mercy!_

 _The one and only,_

 _Kid Flash;)_

Oh, really? she thought. Mercy? She'd never heard of it. Oh well, Wally, you're just gonna die early. Artemis moved to what Robin called the 'lounge room', and sat down. She grinned as she began to wait.

 **An Hour Later:**

 **Wally's Thoughts but Third Person POV** :

' _Recognised. Kid Flash: B03'_

Wally tumbled into the cave, with his usual grace (which was non-existent). As he brushed himself off, he looked up to see his nemesis, Artemis, sporting her sister's famous Cheshire grin. Oh, boy, he thought. He was so in for it.

"Sooo, Wally, how's life? Any regrets lately?" Artemis asked, nonchalantly, while she sharpened her arrow heads.

"Uhhh...um, if I had one regret, it would be you, babe." Wally replied, bravely. He knew he was dead. So dead. Might as well die doing something he loved.

"Oh, really? Why's that? Got something to say, Baywatch?" She smirked, devilishly. Oh, Wally thought. She was dragging this out. Well, two can play that game. Might as well let the cat out of the bag to surprise her.

"Well, heck yeah, babe! Never got to say how much I loved you! And baby? Not even all the stars could add up to how much I love you." He smiled, smugly. Aannd, that's point one for the Wall-Man, and zero for Crock Pot. That's right, Artemis. This war is so mine.

 **Artemis' Thoughts but Third Person POV:**

Her smirk fell right off her face. She did not see that coming.

Oh, no, she realised. He didn't. Oh, gods. He did. Ahh, sh*t, she thought. Why me? Would've been easier to ignore her feelings for him. But, of course, he just has to like me back. Why thank you, kind Lord, she sarcastically mused, remind me next time I see you...to stab you in the back!

"I...uh...um...don't understand what you're saying...uh...Baywatch," she replied, mortified by how she was reduced to a rambling teenage girl by a few words spoken by an idiotic speedster.

"Where's all the macho gone, babe? Lost yourself in me? Need a map, hon? I've got one for you. I've got everything you need!" Wally inquired amused. His lip wavered as it quirkier up. He was enjoying her demise. The little son of a-

"Sure you do bud. Go bother someone else. I have better things to do, then muck around with the likes of you. Peasant." She had finally managed to compose herself. Of course, she was mad she hadn't before, but you've gotta make do with what you got.

"I'm hurt, darling. Hurt." Wally threw back.

"And I care coz?" She retaliated, annoyed beyond measure.

"We're star-crossed lovers. Sooo... You. Me. At the dam snack bar in five?" Wally asked hopefully, yet with a hint of confidence from his egoistic personality.

 **(A/N: Soo, the whole time Wally and Artemis were talking, Robin, as promised, was watching and listening from afar. Well not really. Just from the monitor room. And he decides to make an 'appearance'. Well, not really. He just talks to them over the PA system he recently installed. The little hacker...)**

 _*Crackle...Crackle...Crackle*_

 _Robin_ : Ah..there we go. Hey, guys! You wouldn't mind waiting for me to grab some popcorn before Artemis gives her answer? Coz this is getting good.

 _Wally_ : Rob?

 _Robin_ : Yup. The one and only.

 _Artemis_ : What ARE you doing here?

 _Robin_ : I assume you know about the dare. *cackles hysterically* Who am I kidding? Of course you know about the dare. But anyways, I promised I was gonna watch Wally, and that just so happened to include you as well.

 _Artemis_ : ...

 _Artemis_ : Did you put him up to this...uh..dare I say it?...Confession?

 _Robin_ : I regret making him read Shakespeare, he quotes it all the time now. A shame really. But your 'Peasant' comment? Totally made up for it. And yeah, I guess? I meant for him to insult you, not to confess his bottled up feelings to you. That was gold, though.

 _Wally_ : Dude! I thought you were on my side.

Robin: I beg to differ bro. Sooo, how about it? Give me five mins while I go grab some popcorn?

 _Artemis_ : ...

 _Wally_ : ...

 _Artemis and Wally:_ Why me?

 **A/N: If you want me to continue this chapter, like make a sequel, please review or PM me about it. Or I'll just do another chapter unrelated to this one. So, it's your choice guys.**

 **Ummm...idk how to do this well, coz I guess, you know, first time and everything, but thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

 **Guest#1: Will do, young Miss/Master. I hope this is what you wanted when you asked for Artemis.**

 **Coloured Kittens: Hmmmm. I can see you're a tough customer. But, I aim to please! Thanks for your constructive criticism in your review, I'll keep that in mind. Sorry, if it was OOC, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **Guest#2: Thank you for your kind words. And I love how it made you laugh! I hope it brightened your day. And because you so kindly asked, I'm continuing this fanfic...I hope you like it!**

 **Princess3Isabelle: Soooooooo true. I would have been murdered/assassinated/kidnapped/poisoned/died already by now. So, I'm kinda lucky that I don't own Young Justice! And thank you for doing what you did.**

 **Guess Who (Guest): One word for you...bro. (BTW, for those you who don't know or probably don't know, this is Peppermint Tea, you will understand what I meant with my response, if you read the rest of my A/N)**

 **Ok, so those were all the reviews I got. So, thank you for your kind words, guys! Just a couple more things I need to address, so sit tight guys!**

 **Shoutout to my bro (they're actually not my bro), Peppermint Tea! Thanks for being an awesome friend and the one who laughs along with me at my profile and other things as well! And thanks for being a supportive friend by reviewing my fanfic, at 10:25pm at night-much appreciated bro! Peppermint doesn't have an account on , but PT does have one on . So check it out! So far, PT has just done a fanfic on PJO, but I'll try encourage him/her to do one for YJ, and make PT join ! So follow PT on that. If she/he asks how you found her/him, just say 'coz of Nillie Jackson' and he/she will understand. And no, I don't have a quotev account, I might start one soon, tho.**

 **And my last shoutout goes out to my fellow YJ buddy, Princess3Isabelle! She was the one who gave me the idea for this chapter, and helped me plan it out. So thank you, mate! This chapter wouldn't have been published or been written if it weren't for you!**

 **Anywhoo, for all those who got the "at the dam snack bar" reference, please PM me! I would love to chat with a fellow fan! The reference was a last minute thing, but I just had to include it! It was too good of an opportunity to miss.**

 **Also, I've just started Voltron: Legendary Defender, and I'm telling you it's beast! OMG, it's sooo good. My friend is legit gonna die from all my fangirling. Well, they've got Peppermint Tea to blame. PT was the one who introduced it to me, so yeah, PT's fault. Soz PT!**

 **Again, just an important note, I don't mean to offend any Christians out there, reading this, to get offended by my 'Lord' reference. I was not referring to the Messiah or his father. I was, in fact, just making it up, because I'm pretty sure Artemis is not Christian. Just wanted to make that clear to you guys. So, please don't get mad at the reference, because it wasn't meant to harm or offend anyone. Thank you to everyone who understands what I mean.**

 **Ok, so that's basically all I had to say. But can I just say that this A/N is really long? Coz it is. I just reread it, and I was like to myself, wow bro, you're boring these guys to death. Way to go, bro. Soo, I hope you guys are having a good time in whatever you're doing, unless, you're like Dick, and in hell, English, or worse, Classical English. To me, they're both the same, but idk, everyone is different. I'm currently on holidays, but at home, so hopefully I can update more, maybe twice a week? But that's all up to you guys. I kinda need prompts, the encouragement and reviews to continue. It would be great if you guys review so I know if this chapter was any good.**

 **Like always, review, follow and favourite!**

 **'Till fate strikes again,**

 **Nillie Jackson 007 out.**


End file.
